


Change of Style

by anonymouse_fiction



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouse_fiction/pseuds/anonymouse_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringo is having an awful day and turns to Ryuya for help. It's too bad nothing at Saotome Academy is ever that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Style

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't consider this crack... though I suppose you might. If Ringo hasn't wound up with gum in his hair yet, I would honestly be surprised! Now everything that happens AFTERWARDS I can't vouch for... but knowing his luck, it probably would happen.

~Alternatively: Why Ringo shouldn’t allow gum in his classroom.~

“Ryuya… are you in?” Called a timid voice from his office’s door. Ryuya looked up from the assignment he’d been grading, smirking when he saw a familiar face peeking around the corner of the door jamb.

“And if I’m not?” Ringo huffed and stomped his foot at Ryuya, looking as though he was on the verge of tears.

“Ryuya! This is important!!” Ryuya cocked his head with concern. Ringo usually wasn’t so easy to upset.

“Obviously. What’s wrong?” Ringo blushed at Ryuya’s question and ducked behind the door jamb a little more.

“Er… well… y-you have to promise not to laugh!!”

“Alright? Why?”

“W-well…”

“C’mon, out with it!” Ryuya barked, growing impatient. Ringo winced at that and sighed. He stepped fully into the room, shoes in hand and limping slightly, and shut the door behind him. There was no way he wanted anyone to see his current state. Ryuya certainly hadn’t been expecting the sight he was met with.

“Okay, do I even _want_ to know?” Ryuya asked as he looked at the sight before him.

       Ringo was in an absolutely horrible state of affairs. His normally beautiful pink hair was a matted, tangled mess, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. Twigs, leaves, and what appeared to be some flowers were tangled throughout as well. Though the thing that he noticed the most was a rather large clump at the middle of his hair. A lump that looked suspiciously like…

“Ringo… is that bubblegum in your hair?” Ryuya asked, pointing to the clump. Ringo sniffled and nodded.

“I… today has been absolutely _horrible_ for me!!” Ringo wailed, trying to hold back his frustrated tears.

“Well, get over here. I’ll try to get the majority of that mess dealt with.” Ryuya said with a sigh. Ringo gave him a tired smile.

“Thanks. Do you think you can fix this?”

“I’ll try. I’m not so sure about the gum, though. Why didn’t you just go back to your room?” Ryuya asked curiously. Ringo sighed as he pulled a spare chair at the front of his desk around to sit next to him.

“Your office was closer to where I’d ended up.”

Ended up? Now Ryuya was _really_ curious.

“What do you mean ‘ended up’?” he asked as he began to gently untangle what he could from his friend’s hair. Ringo heaved a sigh and slumped forward, chin resting in his hands in thought.

“Well, you know how I allow gum in my classroom?” Ringo asked, looking back at Ryuya.

“Yeah?” 

“I now realize why you were so against it…” Ryuya snorted a bit, trying to stifle the chuckle threatening to come out as Ringo turned back around.

“Let me guess… a student was blowing bubbles while you were walking around and it popped just as you went by their desk.” Ringo whipped around, eyes wide in astonishment.

“Yes! That’s exactly what happened!” Ryuya rolled his eyes a bit at Ringo’s cutesy behavior, but continued his work.

“Well, that explains the gum. Now, how’d you manage to get all this in your hair?” he asked, holding a particularly long twig out in front of Ringo’s face. Ringo grimaced.

“Do I really have to go there?”

“I can always stop…”

“Eh?! So mean! Ugh, fine. I panicked a bit, probably more than the student, and told everyone to free study once they’d finished the assignment. While I was running to the bathroom to see if I could get it out myself, I managed to slip and wound up falling and twisting my ankle. So I figured I’d go to the nurse first. On the way there, one of my heels snapped, and I fell right into one of the flowerbeds. To make matters worse, the gum attracted bees, so I had to run for my life to get away and ARE YOU REALLY LAUGHING?!” Ringo shouted as Ryuya finally lost it.

“I-pft-can’t help it! That… that’s hysterical!” Ryuya managed in-between laughs. Ringo pouted at this, tears welling up again.

“You promised you wouldn’t laugh…” he muttered, a few tears managing to spill over. Ryuya stopped and sighed, putting a hand on Ringo’s shoulder to calm him.

“I did. And I’m sorry for going back on my word. But you have to admit, that’s pretty funny.”

“Sure, if you’re not the one it happened to!” Ryuya smirked, glad to see some of Ringo’s fire coming back.

“Well, the good news is that I managed to get most everything I could see out of your hair… but I’m not too sure about that gum. It’s in there pretty good.” Ringo grumbled at Ryuya and crossed his arms.

“Never letting gum in my class again ever…” he muttered, pouting all the while. Ryuya sighed and tried to untangle the clump from his hair, but to no avail. Ringo looked back at him in trepidation.

“W-we’re not gonna have to cut it, are we?” he asked, eyes reflecting a bit of fear.

“Unfortunately, it looks like there may be no other choice.” Ryuya said, looking at the mess. Ringo groaned and put his face in his hands.

“I don’t believe this. The agency is going to _kill_ me!”

“Well, you have an excuse for your hair being short for a while…” Ringo’s head shot up.

“Did you make it worse?”

“Eh?”

“When I came in here, it was around the middle of my back. Are you saying you managed to make it move up HIGHER?!” Ringo growled out, turning around slowly with a murderous glint in his eyes. Ryuya gulped.

“N-now Ringo…”

“DON’T YOU ‘NOW RINGO’ ME!!” Ringo shouted before lunging at the other teacher, causing them both to fall back.

\-----

“And that’s why my hair is so short right now!” Ringo said as he addressed the class after a week-long absence. No one dared to make a peep, as the rumors about what he’d done to Ryuya were rather nasty.

“Let’s hope he’s forgiven you for the gum…” Haruka whispered to Otoya. Otoya gulped, nodding furiously in agreement.

\-----

“RYUYA-SENSEI?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR _HAIR_?!” Syo shouted in a panic at the state of his idol.

Ryuya’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he entered the room. He knew his student meant well, but he really didn’t want to be reminded of what Ringo had done in his rage. He’d chased him all the way back to his room, and then gone after him with his own electric razor. It took calling Saotome himself to his room to calm Ringo down.

‘Even after the help I gave him...’ He thought with a grumble.

 “Uh, Ryuya-sensei?” Ren asked as he looked at the clumps of hair missing from his teacher’s head.

“Not a damn word, Jinguji.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose Ryuya has never heard the phrase "Damned if you do, damned if you don't."


End file.
